


courir (run)

by tired_hearts



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Historical Accuracy, Kinda, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Uh enjoy I guess, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, everyone is stressed, i hope I'm doing this right, mostly angst, this is my first fic, this is really short i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_hearts/pseuds/tired_hearts
Summary: Alexander ran his fingers through his own hair, staring at himself in the mirror and noticing just how dark the circles under his eyes were. His hair fell loosely around his face, the curls nearly straightened out from months of collected grease and dirt.Alexander sighed, dropping his hands from his hair to grab a hairtie."I need a haircut..." he said to no one in particular. And it wasn't an understatement. Before all of this happened, Alexander's hair barely touched his shoulders. Now it was brushing against his elbows.Or;Just a Zombie Apocolypse AU Lams oneshot(Also that was a snippet ok I'm not good at this)





	courir (run)

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make the title all aesthetic and cool like everyone else but I'm pretty sure I failed miserably.

Alexander ran his fingers through his own hair, staring at himself in the mirror and noticing just how dark the circles under his eyes were. His hair fell loosely around his face, the curls nearly straightened out from months of collected grease and dirt.

Alexander sighed, dropping his hands from his hair to grab a hairtie.

"I need a haircut..." he said to no one in particular. And it wasn't an understatement. Before all of this happened, Alexander's hair barely touched his shoulders. Now it was brushing against his elbows.

There was a soft knock on the door just as Alex finished putting his hair into a messy bun. "Come in," the red-head answered.

The door opened and John stepped into the room.

"Anything interesting happening out there?" Alex asked, looking at John through the mirror.

John's lips curved into a small smile. "Nah, not really."

Alexander turned around to face the blonde, also smiling.

"Must be why you chose to talk to me, then."

"Oh shut up," John replied, playfully rolling his eyes and walking over to Alexander.

"You look exhausted," Alexander noted as John got closer.

"So do you," he said, tenderly placing a hand on Alexander's waist.

"Mm," was Alexander's only response as he leaned back, resting his head against the blonde's chest as John wrapped his arms around Alexander, keeping him close. They stayed like that for a while, each man just enjoying the other's warmth and company.

But, of course, moments like these could never last. The door to the room flung open, revealing a very panicked looking LaFayette. The men broke apart in a hurry, both startled by the door.

"Ils ont cassé la clôture!"

Alexander's chest tightened.

Fuck.

"How many are out there?" Alexander asked, already reaching for his rifle and knife.

John grabbed his wrist, keeping him from going any further. "Alex, don't. You'll get hurt."

"Who else is going to, then? We can't keep hiding out and hoping that we all stay alive, because eventually that will come back to bite us in the ass. I'm not waiting around for something bad to happen." Alex ripped his arm from John's grip, ignoring the pang of guilt he felt and grabbed his weapons.

Someone has to take action.

He passed LaFayette and went out the door, leaving John behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that was sHORT but I appreciate you for reading this all the way through.  
This was also shit because a bitch don't know how to edit.
> 
> I also don't speak French so if I made any mistakes please tell me.


End file.
